Brothers
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: A collection of really short drabbles featuring brotherly moments between Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Please read, follow, and review.
1. Poke

"Poke."

"Alvin!"

"Poke poke."

"Alvin, stop it!"

"Gimme the controller and maybe I will!"

"Ugh, fine!"

Simon reluctantly handed his annoying brother the video game controller, and he just grabbed it away.

" Next time, just give me what I want or it'll be a pencil to your neck, mister!"

Alvin slammed the door, and Simon went back to his book as he muttered under his breath,

" _He didn't even say thank you…"_


	2. Short and Sweet

Theodore moaned. He stared at the mirror, and rubbed his tubby little belly.

He moaned again. It was louder than the last one, and Simon heard it clearly.

"Theo, what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just about me."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"C'mon Simon! Look at me! I'm fat and small! I'll never get a girlfriend if I keep looking like this!"

"Aw, Theodore, you shouldn't let low self-esteem get the best of you. You're short and sweet. You have a really big heart, and you are kind to everyone you meet. That's the most important thing!"

"Thank you, brother! I feel a bit better."

"Besides, I think Eleanor is very fond of you!"

Theo's face lit up. He had the biggest crush on Eleanor, and the fact that his brother somewhat knew through the grapevine that she like him made happiness pour back into his soul.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And probably because you're just yourself."


	3. Santa's Little Angel

Alvin stared at the glowing lights on the Christmas tree.

"I'm going to get the most presents tonight!"

"Okay then Alvin," Simon chimed in sarcastically. "Although, I don't really see that happening because I can still see devil horns poke through."

"I agree," Theodore said. "You haven't really been the nicest."

"Boys! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Alvin put on his cute face, like a puppy's or a kitten's. " _I've been Santa's little angel!"_

Simon and Theodore both rolled their eyes and left the room.


	4. Twelve

"HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!" Alvin shouted.

"Hey, why is it sunny? Isn't it midnight?"

"No, Alvin," Simon said, "it's _not_."

"It has to be! Look at the clock! It says twelve!"

"Alvin, it's twelve _noon._ You missed New Year's Eve!"

"NO! I MISSED IT! I MISSED NEW YEAR'S!" Alvin cried, lying dramatically back on the couch. "I didn't get to blow my party horn, or even make a resolution!"

 _Like you stick to them anyway,_ Simon snickered in his mind.

 **A/N: Well, I hope everyone has a good New Year!**


	5. Hangry

"I NEED FOOD, NOW!" Theodore yelled.

Theo is normally a sweet munk who never seemed to be bothered by anything. However, if he goes without food for an extremely long time, he brings a meaning to the word hangry. He acts like a wolf without it's prey. Not a great sight to see.

"Woah bro, take a chill pill!" said Alvin.

"HOW CAN I?! I NEED SOMETHING IN MY TUMMY! YOU CARE ABOUT MY TUMMY, DON'T YOU?! MY TUMMY HASN'T EATEN ANYTHING FOR ABOUT...uh…"

Theodore turned to Simon and asked a bit calmly but still irately, "Simon, how long have we been in the car for?"

"About three hours," Simon replied, instantly regretting it.

"ABOUT THREE HOURS! SEE, OBVIOUSLY NOBODY CARES!"

"THEODORE!" shouted Dave from the driver's seat. "That is no way to act!"

Theo started to savagely chew on his seatbelt.

Then, Alvin noticed something that would snap his younger brother out of his current mood.

"Hey! Look over there! A fast food place!"

"Really?!" Theo chirped. He started to smile widely as if he never done anything at all.

"Dave? Can we please eat there? I'm hungry!"

"Sure, Theodore," Dave sighed. This time, he had to thank Alvin for this one.


	6. Pi

Simon finished up the last problem on his math homework and put it in his folder.

"Pi, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Pie?!" Theodore exclaimed as he peeped his head into his bedroom. "Simon, are you saying you have pie?"

"If you mean a pie as in the dessert, then no. I was talking about the number _pi,_ spelled P-I. It helps me find the circumference or the area of a circle."

"Oh," muttered Theodore disappointingly.

"Pi is actually really helpful, especially in my advanced math classes. Did you know that there are a lot of digits with it? It starts as 3.14…"

Theodore let his brother continue listing numbers. If he was ever through with it, he was going to make a delicious pie himself.


	7. Easter Dinner

Alvin walked into the kitchen and looked at the cutting board, grimacing. Theodore was in the middle of making an Easter feast.

"Ew, Theo, what are you cutting up?"

"Some garlic," Theodore replied. "I'm going to use it to flavor up the lamb I'm putting in the oven today."

"Theodore! I can't eat that!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin, we've had lamb for many Easters. Why are you so worried about eating some now?"

"Miss Miller and the girls are coming here for dinner! If I eat that garlic-infested junk, my breath will smell worse than a dragon's! Would you want Brittany...I mean everyone to think I have breath that reeks?"

"Of course not," Theo replied. "But, what are you going to eat? Lamb is a big part of the meal, you know."

"Hmm, well I'm definitely not going to have any of that garbage you call 'vegetables.' Dave wouldn't like it if I devoured the candy in my basket all through dinner. Maybe I could peel some of those Easter eggs we colored and eat those! Simon said that eggs have a lot of protein in them! What a genius idea!"

Theodore went back to chopping up the garlic. I guess everyone else will enjoy my lamb, he thought.


	8. Summer Boredom

"Ugh, I hate being so bored! It's like we've done nothing this summer!"

"Alvin, you're nuts!" Simon exclaimed. "We've done a number of things!"

"Like what?" Alvin asked lazily.

"We stayed at Miami Beach, not to mention other trips to luxurious places!"

"Plus, we got back from camp two days ago," Theodore added.

"I feel I need to do more!" the oldest brother cried.

"I thought of something you should actually start." Simon walked to a desk and gathered a folder and a novel, and then gave the items to Alvin.

"Remember this work that was assigned on the last day of school? You've been slacking on it all summer, so perhaps you could work on some of the math problems and read through that book before the new semester begins."

Alvin pushed the object aside and joyfully commanded to his brothers, "Guess what, I'm not bored anymore! We should go outside and enjoy ourselves, maybe we could play catch or something…"


End file.
